Chat
Growtopia features a chatting system that can be used to communicate with other users. It is displayed at the top of the page and is resizeable. When a player tries to say inappropriate language, all of the inappropriate words will be replaced with @#!? (or a combination of these symbols). You can remove this by un-checking the filter inappropriate language in the Parental Controls part of options. Options can be accessed by clicking the menu at the top right corner. However, it is recommended that younger players keep this option turned on. Abusing the chat feature by spamming text quickly, swearing excessively, or using macros such as spam bots will result in a punishment like a ductape or a game ban depending on what you did. Chat Commands There are a variety of commands that can be used in the chat, by entering a slash (/) followed by the command name. There are also several commands that cause your character to perform emotes until they move. These commands can also be seen at START. These commands are still executable even if there are additional letters following the original command. For example: /lovebug will still execute the command /love The list of commands you can use are: Game Status Commands Access Commands World Commands Emotions Moderators command: Warping (/warp) = Moderators is have it, but super supporter september 2, 2016 update on Super Supporter player! Warping to (/warpto) = When you warping to door, but it works! Cursing (/curse) = When you curse like playing drop games, then who Owner blocked players, will get back return items and you get cursed for 30 minutes! Also casions you will get cursed for 1 hour! Taping (/tape) = When you tape, the badwords gives you duct tape just SHUT UP ALREADY! Don't do it messaging developer or moderators! You can't broadcast, editing, messaging and more! Cursing and taping (/tapecurse) = When you tape and cursed, the will send you hell and like tape too! Info (/info) = When you see information player, to see what did or punish! Infoex (/infoex) = When you see information, info continued! Removing (/remove) = When you removing ban, tape and curse, the will gives you to free and talk! Finding player (/find) = When you find player, just warping you automatically! Nicking (/nick) = When you nicking, the fun names is coming like PartyModerators, you can fun, but other player non-moderators to Birth Cerficate, it's not fun to sad and don't worry! IP checking (/ipcheck) = When you IP checking the information is coming for you! Riding check (/ridcheck) = Riding checking? Invisible (/invis) = When you like hidden message, the will mods is invisible or ghost! Ghost (/ghost) = Type on or off, then you will like haloween GHOST and pranking? Renaming world (/renameworld) = When you renameworld, just like Change of Address! Banning world (/banworld) = When you all ban world, this is closed and incedible! Edited GrowID: MartinHero Text Coloring Chat in Growtopia can be colored with use of the backtick (`), character followed by a character to indicate the color desired. Moderators automatically talk in lime colour. Video tutorial Category:Chat